


Инстинкт

by cicada



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alpha Ash Tyler, M/M, Omega Christopher Pike, Omegaverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Крис предупреждал его. «Я буду умолять. Позже. Но не надо, пожалуйста».





	Инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lintares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/gifts).
  * A translation of [Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699010) by [aishahiwatari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari). 



> Бета [gerty_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerty_me) ❤

Ходят слухи о разных способах связаться с Секцией 31. Одни говорят, что те появляются, когда меньше всего этого ждешь. Другие убеждены, что их можно вызвать, если трижды произнести название отдела, занимаясь при этом тем, что хотел бы от них скрыть. Или, что к тому времени, как ты об этом подумаешь, они давно уже наблюдают — просто ты не заметил.

Фил Бойс — глава медслужбы «Энтерпрайза» и многострадальный личный врач Кристофера «все будет хорошо, Фил» Пайка — выяснил, что его предпочтительный метод — это украсть передатчик у капитана, пока тот едва держиться в сознании после очередной почти провалившейся миссии, прокрутить список контактов до строчки, подписанной «Тайлер», и нажать кнопку вызова.

— Приходи, ты ему нужен, — сказал он и отключился прежде, чем на другом конце успели ответить. Он не знал, есть ли с Тайлером связь, но не сомневался, что сообщение дойдет.

Перед тем, как уйти на быстрый обход других пациентов, он оставил на столе коробку питательных коктейлей, протеиновые батончики и бутылки с раствором электролита, а когда вернулся в кабинет — их уже не было. Как и записей о том, что дверь открывали. Пожалуй, этого достаточно.

Чрезмерная усталость, истощение, стресс и обезвоживание будут внесены в личное дело капитана как причина его отсутствия на мостике в течение следующих нескольких дней. Это ложь или полуправда, как и большая часть его досье.

В конце концов, нельзя допустить, чтобы Звездному флоту стало известно, что их героический капитан Пайк — омега.

 

 

На самом деле двери звездолета не должны издавать при открытии никаких звуков. Этот эффект добавили позже, как своего рода сигнализацию от посторонних для тех, кто знал, что слушать. Эш мог обойти и ее, и код безопасности, проникнуть в каюту капитана и поставить свою коробку, не издав ни единого звука. Его собственный замок позволит войти только Филиппу Бойсу. Он не знал этого человека, никогда с ним не встречался, но, похоже, тот был не из тех, кто вмешивается без крайней необходимости.

И когда Эшу в нос ударил сладкий и чистый мускусный запах, он понял, что ситуация вполне могла привести к такой необходимости.

Он не знал. Всегда чувствовал нечто иррациональное, какой-то странный магнетизм, который приписывал характеру капитана, его харизме. Капитана любили все. Ему доверяли. Верили, что, когда он начинал говорить об отношениях внутри команды, он тем самым бросал вызов ожиданиям от своего пола, а не пользовался ими.

Если бы все омеги были похожи на Кристофера Пайка, из них получались бы исключительные капитаны. Но реальность была такова, что за любую командную должность омегам приходилось бороться. Большинство отсеивалось в процессе обучения путем сочетания альфа-ориентированных практик и систематических издевательств. Так называемая жестокость на почве оскорбленной чести и угрозы сексуального насилия не были редкостью.

Но в досье капитана Пайка категорически утверждалось, что он альфа. А значит, главный врач лгал про него — для него — на протяжение многих лет.

Тот самый врач, который вызвал Эша.

Он не знал, что и думать. Благословение это или проклятье. Первая реакция Криса на него все прояснит. Даже если Эш не останется, доктор Бойс найдет способ помочь Крису — в этом сомнений не было. Но учитывая, как много времени тот провел на подавляющих препаратах, у первой после перерыва течки существовал определенный риск для здоровья. Проводить ее без альфы могло быть опасно.

Эш не отрицал, что эта мысль его интриговала. Он много размышлял о своем влечении к Крису через призму симпатии одного альфы к другому, однако Крис всегда отвергал даже намеки на знаки внимания. Сложно было сказать, заключалась ли причина его отказов лично в Эше или в самой ситуации, что его истинный пол мог раскрыть тот, кому он не до конца доверял. У них были трудности в начале, но с того момента они прошли долгий путь, слишком многое пережили вместе, чтобы не заиметь, по крайней мере, прочно укоренившееся уважение друг к другу.

Одиноко, наверное, вдруг осознал Эш. Лгать столько лет, отказывать в любых возможных проявлениях себе и своей способности безудержно любить — и все ради командования. Капитан Пайк и вправду невероятный, безрассудный человек.

Запах омег всегда казался Эшу приторным. Он альфа, разумеется — его тело было спроектировано так, чтобы иметь физическое превосходство. Но даже когда он сталкивался с омегами в начале их цикла течки, он никогда не чувствовал влечения. Воздух рядом с ними всегда становился удушливым, менее пригодным для дыхания из-за насыщавших его феромонов.

От Криса пахло океаном в ясный день, соленым, живительным, настоящим. Эшу хотелось наполнить легкие воздухом, впитавшим этот запах, хотелось раздеться догола и укутаться в него.

Только он не безмозглый дикарь. Он не позволит природе взять над собой контроль. Если кто и знал о подавлении побуждений и сопротивлении своей врожденной натуре, так это Эш Тайлер. Он не сломается.

Он двинулся к перегородке, скрывавшей кровать, к источнику запаха, который усиливался с каждым шагом. Голова закружилась, но Эш давно к этому привык — к ощущению, будто собственное тело ему не совсем подходит. Его шаг не сбился, остался беззвучным.

Ничто не могло подготовить к открывшейся перед ним картине: Кристофер Пайк лежал на смятой простыни, обнаженный и блестящий от пота. Его грудь вздымалась и опадала от прерывистого дыхания, брови хмурились, обкусанные губы покраснели, и каждый мускул в его великолепном теле с небольшой периодичностью то напрягался, то снова расслаблялся.

Эш понял: Крис пытался сдерживаться, чтобы замедлить начало течки. Он не знал, как долго это продолжалось, но простынь промокла от пота, а в воздухе стоял густой запах секса. Член Криса выглядел болезненно твердым, багровая головка сочилась ровной струей на рельефный живот.

Эш судорожно сглотнул, чтобы не наклониться и не слизнуть ее, и в этот момент глаза Криса распахнулись. Удивленные и испуганные, уязвимые, серо-голубого оттенка грозового неба, в котором можно потеряться.

— Ты не должен здесь находиться, — произнес Крис. От хрипотцы в его голосе член Эша дернулся, в основании позвоночника стало скапливаться возбуждение. Эш, конечно, силен, но этот человек, эти образы были посланы ему как испытание. Крис всегда его проверял. С самого начала, когда они еще кружили друг напротив друга, словно дикие псы перед дракой.

Эш больше не хотел драться. Но почему-то они до сих пор кружили.

— Мне уйти?

Красивые глаза Криса закрылись. Он вздрогнул. Свежая струйка смазки присоединилась к растущей луже на животе.

Но Эш задал неправильный вопрос.

— Крис, — сказал он, и каждый упругий выточенный мускул лежащего перед ним человеческого совершенства напрягся, зайдясь мелкой дрожью. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Крис был вымотан, беспомощен, уже уязвим. Он многое пережил. Эшу страстно, отчаянно хотелось его защитить, укрыть своим телом, убедить, что бояться нечего. Его поразило внезапное осознание, что в этот момент он мог сделать буквально все. У Криса не будет возможности ни подать жалобу, ни обратиться за помощью, ни рассказать кому-нибудь о случившемся, не выдав себя. Иначе он потеряет пост.

Должно быть, ужас от этой мысли отразился на его лице, потому что взгляд Криса, когда тот снова открыл глаза, был теплее.

Эш молчал. С каждым вдохом он проваливался глубже в пропасть, сердце бешено колотилось, член в штанах твердел, каждый инстинкт побуждал его прикоснуться, взять, овладеть.

Наконец он выдавил слова:

— Врач может усыпить тебя до конца цикла. Найдешь кого-то другого. Когда снова будешь самим собой.

Крис слабо засмеялся.

— Тебе не кажется, что сейчас во мне больше от самого себя, чем в любое другое время?

— Ты сам решаешь, кем тебе быть, — процедил Эш сквозь стиснутые зубы и слишком резко. Ему действительно не стоило здесь находиться. Вот только Филип Бойс об этом знал и все равно позвонил.

Глаза Криса потемнели от его тона. Он облизнул губы. Эш качнулся вперед от желания сделать это за него. Почему-то улыбка Криса была расслабленной, снисходительной. Сейчас он контролировал себя и давал бедному, бестолковому альфе немного поиграть.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

Вместе со жгучим возбуждением Эша наполнило всеобъемлющее чувство облегчения от этих слов и от звучания голоса, с которым они были произнесены: на грани крайнего отчаяния, но не пересекая ее — пока что. Крис никогда не стал бы принуждать.

— Вы умеете хранить тайны, специалист Тайлер? — спросил он, раскрасневшись и почему-то все еще робко, даже при том, что его тело было полностью на виду. Эш упал на колени рядом с кроватью, взял его за подбородок и впился в губы горячим поцелуем, чтобы ощутить его, овладеть им, таким желанным и близким.

— Для тебя — что угодно, — не тот ответ, который ему следовало дать, но Крис от этих слов жалобно хныкнул, расслабился и поддался его пытливому, жадному языку. Он поддался ему, и это было великолепно. Это было блаженством, честью. Не разрывая поцелуя, Эш отпустил его лицо, чтобы вслепую расстегнуть куртку и сбросить с плеч. Он швырнул ее в сторону, не думая о том, куда именно, и Крис каким-то образом вложил одобрение в ответную ласку своего языка.

Видимо, даже он был уязвим к своим давно подавленным омега-инстинктам — тем, что трепетали от демонстрации силы и вожделения. Эш был за это благодарен. Скоро он не сможет демонстрировать ничего другого.

Несколько раз он пытался отстраниться, но распухшие губы и мягкий язык, который выглядывал время от времени, чтобы пройтись по следам поцелуя, неумолимо притягивали его обратно.

Они целовались долго и страстно за все, что хотели друг другу сказать в течение многих лет, пока Эшу не стало тесно в штанах, а Крис не начал тихо скулить с каждым выдохом, качая бедрами в попытке создать трение с одним лишь воздухом. На короткое мгновение Эш прижал большой палец к его губам, языку, и просто наблюдал за ритмичными движениями. Член Криса целовал живот при каждом взмахе бедер, погружаясь в лужу смазки и продолжая выделять еще больше густых жемчужных капель. Крис охотно втянул палец Эша в рот, посасывая, и вскоре Эш убрал руку, чтобы наградить его нежным поцелуем.

— Ты красивый, — прошептал он, и, видимо, Крис еще не совсем забылся, раз мог до сих пор смотреть на него с таким подозрением. Не важно. В конце концов Эш заставит его поверить, будет шептать слова в его кожу снова и снова, пока они не впитаются, как нестираемое клеймо.

Он встал с колен, чтобы стянуть через голову майку, наклонился, чтобы разуться. Он тоже вспотел, воздух нагрелся и сделался спертым. Обнажиться было облегчением. Сбросив ботинки, Эш остановился и положил передатчик на приставной столик. Конец света вполне мог попробовать наступить, пока они здесь, и даже в таком состоянии Крис не простил бы ему пропущенный вызов. Когда руки Эша опустились к ширинке, он замешкал. Крис отреагировал на задержку сладким недовольным стоном, пальцы дернулись, будто он боролся с желанием помочь. Эш расстегнул пуговицы, а затем потянул вниз молнию так медленно, что слышны были щелчки зубцов. Крис облизнулся, не в силах отвести взгляд от его рук.

Наконец Эш сбросил штаны и стоял в одних трусах, натянувшихся в паху, но затем заправил член так, чтобы из-за пояса выглядывала только темная, блестящая от влаги головка. Он хотел покрасоваться и дать Крису возможность самому выбрать темп погружения в инстинкты, прислушиваться исключительно к собственным желаниям.

И впервые Эш почувствовал, что может быть желанным. Взгляд Криса изучал каждый сантиметр его тела, задерживаясь на мыщцах живота, крепости плеч, напряжении бедер. И на члене, твердом и текущем от того, что прекрасная, сильная омега ждала его, жаждала его, медленно впадая в отчаяние и кусая губы, чтобы не начать умолять.

— Тебе чего-то хочется, омега? — спросил Эш, пока не успел передумать, пока не успел решить, что Крису не понравится такое обращение.

Крис невесело засмеялся, но его глаза распахнулись шире, когда Эш легким касанием провел пальцами по обнаженной головке своего члена, собирая накопившуюся смазку и размазывая по коже. Крис захныкал. Наверное, прикусил язык. Он такой упрямый.

Однажды Эш проверит, насколько, но не в этот раз. Он сбросил трусы и тихо зашипел сквозь зубы от облегчения, чувствуя прохладный воздух на разгоряченной коже и сплетении узла, уже слегка набухшего. Крис молчал, но потянулся к нему, так что Эш заполз на кровать и встал так, чтобы его колени и бедра Криса были единственными точками соприкосновения их тел. Он добился капризного стона. Большие теплые руки легли ему на бока, но он поймал их и прижал запястьями над головой Криса.

Тот снова заскулил, начал извиваться, но не сопротивлялся, не боролся с потерей контроля. Эш наклонился вперед и мазнул носом — совсем легонько — по чувствительной пахучей железе на его шее.

— Не надо, — вдруг произнес Крис.

Эш отпустил его, отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Он не понимал, что сделал не так, не хотел расстроить или ранить эту драгоценную омегу. Глаза Криса блестели от слез, он яростно вытер их освободившейся рукой, прежде чем встретиться с Эшем взглядом.

— Не кусай меня.

— Нет, я… Я не собирался…

— Я буду тебя умолять. Позже. Но не надо. Пожалуйста.

На секунду Эш растерялся. Он действительно не собирался этого делать, просто хотел насладиться запахом, чистейшей концентрацией сущности Криса. Но правда была и в том, что позже его инстинкты затмят здравый смысл. И если Крис начнет умолять, если снова скажет «Пожалуйста» этим сладким, надломленным тоном, только на этот раз прося не останавливаться… Эш не знал, сможет ли в чем-то ему отказать.

— Обещаю, — ответил он со всей искренностью, давя поднявшееся в груди чувство, от которого голос грозил задрожать. Он не представлял, через что прошел Крис, чтобы попасть туда, где сейчас находился, и в то же время — отлично представлял, мог вообразить в деталях, а потому не собирался подвергать Криса жизни в рабстве после всего, чем тот пожертвовал. Особенно — в рабстве ему. Особенно — этого совершенного, доброго первопроходца, заслужившего куда лучшей участи.

— Спасибо.

Глаза Криса были такими красивыми, такими яркими и открытыми. Он доверял Эшу. Когда Эш наклонился поцеловать его, двигаясь очень медленно, все еще опасаясь отказа и не зная, сможет ли сердце это пережить, Крис одарил его нежной ленивой улыбкой. Он так заметно расслабился, что Эш почувствовал себя ужасно от того, что не заметил раньше его напряжения.

— Можешь делать все остальное. Все, что захочешь.

Эш пошатнулся.

— Это чертовски щедрое предложение.

Его разум переполняли образы: Крис под ним, покорный и мягкий, выгибающийся и стонущий, открытый ему, растянутый на его узле.

Крис смотрел на Эша еще пару мгновений, затем поднял руки над головой, скрестил запястья и откинул голову, обнажая горло.

— Блядь…

Эш почти согнулся пополам под мощным напором возбуждения, уткнулся носом в шею Криса под подбородком, прижался губами к мягкой коже, просто вдыхая. Все это не могло и не должно было облегчить его попытки взять себя в руки, но помогло немного расслабиться. Прошло мало времени, и ему еще не хотелось кусать, зато хотелось целовать и слизывать пот с широкой груди, врезаться пальцами в бедра, слышать, как Крис теряет голову от его ласк.

Он задержал дыхание, борясь за остатки самообладания, чувствуя пульс Криса под языком. Затем приподнялся, опираясь на локоть рядом с головой Криса, и пальцами другой руки обхватил его скрещенные запястья. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, он попытался найти в глазах Криса сомнение, не озвученное возражение. И не нашел.

Перераспределив вес, он взял в свободную руку член Криса и услышал его сдавленный крик — Крис так долго балансировал на грани, что кончил сразу же, как только перестал себя сдерживать. Эш наблюдал за ним: лицо исказилось от удовольствия почти агонией, глаза зажмурились, а затем широко открылись, полные откровения. Бешено стучавшее сердце разносило жар по венам Криса, все его тело напряглось, содрогнулось, а затем упало на простынь, обмякнув, почти неподвижное. Только грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт глубокому насыщенному дыханию.

Он кончил на руку Эша, забрызгал себе торс. Эш облизнул пальцы, затем отпустил запястья и наклонился, чтобы поделиться с ним вкусом, собрать губами несколько одиноких капель, слизнуть начисто длинные полосы с великолепной гладкой кожи.

— Ты красивый, — повторил он, когда Крис начал извиваться от вновь пробудившейся потребности быть наполненным. По щекам Криса разлился очаровательный румянец. Эш запечатал его губы еще одним поцелуем, лишая возможности возразить. В этом вопросе он не примет аргументов. Ни от кого.

Попытки Криса поцеловать его в ответ были ленивы, плохо скоординированы и беспощадно милы. Эш хотел погрузиться в него и остаться там навсегда. Хотел быть рядом всегда. Но такие мысли опасны, ведь это, возможно, никогда не повторится.

Не разрывая поцелуй, он подвинулся и устроился между раздвинутых ног Криса. Его член, толстый и набухший почти до боли, оказался прижат к члену Криса — более тонкому, но не менее жадному до внимания. Эш охнул, а Крис застонал и непроизвольно качнул бедрами. Его крепкие стройные ноги обхватили Эша, сближая их тела. Вспотевшая кожа скорее липла, а не скользила, и трение не приносило удовлетворения.

Эш оторвался от губ Криса, поцеловал в уголок подбородка, не задерживаясь слишком долго там, где было так много соблазнов. По мере нарастания желания набухал его узел, появлялся зуд в деснах, тело требовало, чтобы он спарился с охотно отдающимся здоровым партнером.

Ох, как хорошо Крис смотрелся бы с раздутым круглым животом или с нежным и любящим взглядом, прижимая к груди их прекрасного ребенка. Эш готов был закричать — так сильно он этого хотел, так сильно ему приходилось сопротивляться. Он обещал. Он этого не сделает, только не с добрым капитаном Крисом.

Охваченный благоговением, он осторожно приставил пальцы под тяжелыми висящими яйцами Криса. Кожа там была мокрой, невероятно гладкой и теплой. Эш медленно, но уверенно продолжил давить, легко проскальзывая глубже. Мышцы Криса были настолько расслаблены и открыты, что Эш не успел осознать, как два пальца погрузились сразу по первый сустав.

Так жарко, так влажно, и Крис так сладко вздыхал, что все это казалось нереальным. Не встречая сопротивления, Эш вошел еще дальше, шелковые стенки легко раздвигались. Впускали его. Он добавил на пробу третий палец, не сводя глаз с лица Криса, чтобы остановиться при первом же намеке на боль, нежелание, что угодно, кроме абсолютного доверия и открытой нежности, от которых сердце Эша ныло в груди.

Им было многое недоступно, но здесь и сейчас они могли себе позволить эту слабость.

Крис слегка приподнял голову, и Эш, не в силах ему отказать, наклонился и поцеловал. Между ними не было слов, только тихие стоны и звуки скольжения плоти. Когда Эш раздвинул пальцы, он был абсолютно уверен, что Крис не почувствует боли.

— Нам можно… вот так просто? — спросил он, взявшись за основание члена и готовясь войти, глядя Крису в широко открытые и доверчивые глаза. Взять его сзади, возможно, было бы легче, на боку, возможно, получилось бы глубже, но Эш хотел его взгляд на себе, его неуклюжие поцелуи, хотел видеть, как кончает его омега, забрызгивая грудь, пока стройное сильное тело, растянутое на узле, продолжает порхать.

Крис улыбнулся:

— Можно.

Эш задрожал, медленно и неумолимо вжимаясь в него. Малейшее продвижение глубже было сродни горячему поцелую. Освобождая для себя место внутри, раздвигая гладкие стенки, Эш почувствовал, что Крис слегка подавается навстречу. Нетерпеливый. Он тоже тяжело дышал. Его щеки горели, рот приоткрылся, голова запрокинулась, открывая манящий изгиб бледной шеи. Он был неописуемо красив, и Эш не мог подобрать слова, чтобы сказать ему об этом, только всхлипнул, взял за руку и продолжил в него погружаться.

Сопротивления не было. Крис был мягким, как масло, розовые края его входа блестели от выделяемой смазки, растягивались, чтобы взять Эша вплоть до основания узла. Эш слабо дернул бедрами от непроизвольного желания протолкнуть и узел, ворваться силой, хотя тот еще даже не полностью набух.

Крис всхлипнул и заерзал. Тело двигалось, требуя больше, глубже, шире… чего-то, что принесет удовлетворение. Эш вышел из него почти до конца, встретил разбитый, жалобный взгляд, а затем легко скользнул обратно. Он не отбросил осторожность тут же, его ритм оставался неторопливым, темп — контролируемый, пока он полностью не уверился. Затем он приподнял бедра Криса, протащил его вниз по кровати на свои согнутые колени, загнал всю длину, ударяя в раздувшуюся от течки простату.

Раздался протяжный надрывный вскрик. Ноги Криса крепко обхватили Эша, он дрожал с головы до ног, великолепный, раскованный, и, забыв обо всем, просил дать ему больше. «Пожалуйста».

Сначала слов было почти не слышно, только беззвучный шепот, который Эш распознал больше по движению губ, чем по звукам. Крис блестел от пота, накрыл державшие его руки Эша своими.

— Прошу, Эш, этого мало.

Он точно понимал, с кем он, хотя глаза едва могли сфокусироваться, закатывались, а тело в погоне за удовольствием то напрягалось, то вновь расслаблялось.

У Эша подскочило сердцебиение. Он с трудом верил, что ему позволено это видеть, лететь так близко к солнцу, стать свидетелем, как этот удивительный человек забьется под ним в экстазе. Один только звук его имени на губах Криса вызвал у Эша буйную эйфорию от ощущения обладания, подавлять которое он не чувствовал нужды.

— Мне так хорошо, я не знал… что будет так… ох! — Крис сорвался на крик, и Эш решительно вошел еще раз под тем же углом, сосредоточенный только на удовольствии, которое отдавал.  _ Только тебе. Ты единственный. _

Эш не понял, что произнес это вслух, пока не заметил взгляд Криса, пораженный и уязвимый, хотя Крис все так же хватал губами воздух, и каждый выдох срывался с них беспомощным стоном. Эш уже оставил на нем синяки от пальцев — единственные метки, которые мог себе позволить.

— Сделай меня своим.

От шока Эш сбился с ритма и едва не загнал узел со всей силы. Он напрягся, посмотрел на Криса, и лишь инстинкты заставляли бедра двигаться без участия его сознания. Крис захныкал от потери идеального угла, от паузы в нарастающем давлении.

— Что?.. — начал Эш, но осекся на полуслове, вспомнив. Крис предупреждал. Говорил, что позже будет умолять. Просил его не слушать.

— Пожалуйста. Никто, кроме тебя.

Это могло означать что угодно — что больше никто не знает правду, что больше никого нет в комнате, — но сердце Эша все равно наполнилось надеждой. Он решил, что разберется с ней потом. Глаза Криса были мокрыми и умоляющими, волосы безнадежно спутались, руки все еще цеплялись за Эша везде, куда дотягивались, пытаясь прижать его ближе. Пытаясь прижать зубы Эша к своему нетронутому горлу, чтобы тот мог вонзить их и завладеть им полностью.

Эш уже представлял, как кровь побежит по горлу, уже ощущал запах слияния их сущностей, уже чувствовал глубокое удовлетворение от потворства этому первобытному порыву.

От несправедливости ситуации хотелось рычать.

— Нет, Крис. Не могу, — с трудом выдавил он и тут же впился в его губы жестким поцелуем, чтобы заглушить раздавшийся в ответ болезненный плач. Сейчас Крис не мог мыслить здраво, чувствовал только отвергнутость, но Эш знал, что в этот уязвимый момент Крис ему доверял, потому что верил в него. Не в силах больше тянуть, он возобновил и ускорил темп. Он был все ближе к тому, чтобы протолкнуть узел через последнее сопротивление, и тяжело дышал сквозь дрожь возбуждения во всем теле.

— Пожалуйста, Эш, это должен быть ты.

Слова Криса звучали настолько искренне и честно, что Эшу стоило всех усилий не потеряться на мгновение в его глазах и не предложить то же самое.

— Я хочу, детка. Но ты никогда меня не простишь.

Он видел, как от ласкового обращения с лица Криса немного спало расстройство, ощутил искрящееся, настойчивое давление в основании позвоночника и понял, что не сможет больше ждать. Крис тоже был на грани, непрерывно двигался, и мышцы его ягодиц сжимались каждый раз, когда Эш отстранялся, прежде чем снова войти. Он разрешил себе еще одно мгновение, один глубокий вдох сладкого, чистого запаха, легкое прикосновение зубов к раздувшейся железе, и этого мгновения хватило, чтобы Крис начал извиваться одновременно прочь и навстречу. Слишком переполненный ощущениями, но все еще жаждя больше.

Эш покусывал его подбородок, успокаивая и стараясь подавить зуд в деснах вместе с другим накрывшим его чувством, грозившим раздавить. Он был близок к оргазму, и всхлипы Криса с каждым толчком поднимали его все выше и выше, приближали обоих к заветной черте податливости тела Криса. И как падение с обрыва — в один внезапный сокрушительный момент он растянулся, принимая узел Эша, а затем сжался вокруг него, словно тиски, удерживая глубоко внутри.

Оргазм накрыл Эша мощной волной. Он хотел взреветь, но сжимал зубы так крепко, что не мог издать ни звука, кроме животного стона.

Нельзя. Он должен…

— Прости, — его голос скрипел, потому что сдерживаться было больно, мучительно. Единственным способом остановить боль стало вонзить зубы в плечо Криса.

Эш ожидал разбивающий сердце крик, но не ожидал, что тело Криса крепко сожмет его, выгнется навстречу, и Крис кончит, хотя Эш так ни разу и не коснулся его члена. Он был идеален. Эш запустил руку в его волосы, взъерошенные и взмокшие от пота, успокаивающе погладил, пока Крис пропускал через себя посторгазменную дрожь, выжимая из члена Эша последние капли спермы. Даже когда туман в его мыслях начал рассеиваться, он не попытался оттолкнуть Эша, и казалось невероятным, насколько правильно все это ощущалось.

Эш поранил Криса. Он вспомнил не сразу, в промежутках между приступами утробной судороги его инстинктов размножения, и когда вспомнил — провел языком по следу от укуса, одновременно со скорбью и извинением.

Его тело постепенно успокаивалось, сердцебиение почти вернулось к норме, когда он почувствовал на своем лице руки Криса. Он пока еще не хотел смотреть Крису в глаза, не осмеливался из страха того, что может увидеть в них, но тот поцеловал его, уговаривая без слов, и слизнул с зубов кровь. Эш растаял, полностью обмяк, от чего лежать под его весом, должно быть, стало неудобно, но Крис не отпускал его до тех пор, пока во рту не исчез привкус меди.

К тому времени, когда их взгляды наконец встретились, сознание у обоих уже более-менее прояснилось.

— Спасибо, — сказал Крис, и все альфа-инстинкты Эша разом угомонились. Он хорошо постарался. Омега осталась довольна.

Он дал Крису еще один поцелуй, более нежный, а затем заставил себя сдвинуться с места. Какое-то время они пробудут сомкнутыми, так что удобная поза позволит, по крайней мере, лежать вместе. Эш устроился на боку за спиной Криса, покрывая легкими поцелуями его шею, чтобы сгладить боль от укуса на плече — близко и в то же время слишком далеко от места, где тот должен был находиться.

— Спасибо, — повторил Крис и наконец, расслабившись, заснул в объятиях Эша. Лучшее доказательство того, что он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Ты красивый, — прошептал Эш, нежно целуя его за ухом.

 

 

— Ты знал, что раньше тех, кого подозревали в колдовстве, топили? — безо всякого предисловия спросил Крис.

Эш моргнул, прогоняя дремоту, не уверенный, что слова ему не приснились. Он лежал с Крисом в обнимку, теплым и удовлетворенным после очередного раунда, еще одного медленного, чувственного секса, еще одного укуса, который не смог оставить там, где на самом деле хотел. Теперь у Криса на обоих плечах были полукруглые отпечатки зубов.

— Чего?

— Их бросали в реку. Если утонут — значит, были невиновны. Если выживут, то они ведьмы, и тогда их сжигали на костре.

Эш промычал, надеясь про себя, что это прозвучало с пониманием. Он понятия не имел, о чем Крис говорит. Его разум все еще был мутным от сна.

— Такое дело. Если бы ты меня укусил, то доказал бы, что не достоин доверия, присущего узам, и все же, узы были бы созданы. Но ты этого не сделал. Значит, доказал, что достоин. И все же…

— К чему ты ведешь?

Глупо, конечно, мечтать, но вопреки здравому смыслу надежда в груди Эша затрепетала.

Крис не ответил. Они так и заснули, а проснулись уже от того, что возбуждение Криса снова било через край и игнорировать его стало невыносимо.

 

 

— Ты сможешь это устроить?

Крис связался с Филом по передатчику, пока Эш принимал душ. Его внимание теряло фокус от одной мысли о мокром голом теле Эша. После стольких лет подавления течки организм упрямо цеплялся за позволенную свободу. Под кожей странно покалывало, словно она отвыкла не чувствовать на себе чужие руки.

— О, так ты еще жив. Я рад.

— Ты сможешь сделать, чтобы мои подавители работали, даже если я буду… связан узами? — Крис произнес последние слова едва слышно, закрыл глаза, будто это могло что-нибудь изменить. Будто это могло сдержать то, что он чувствовал впервые за свою долгую, проведенную в одиночестве жизнь.

— Разумеется. Зачем, по-твоему, я его вызвал?

— Ты знал?

Глупый вопрос. Фил знает обо всем, даже когда не знает. Это было его худшим качеством, спасавшим Крису жизнь бессчетное количество раз. Он отключил связь, не дожидаясь ответа — Фил, наверное, жутко разозлится — отбросил передатчик в сторону и направился к Эшу, чтобы толкнуть его к стенке душевой и крепко поцеловать. Его настойчивость была встречена одобрительно, желанно, хотя инстинкты омеги порывались поставить его на колени.

— Там, до того, как…

Говорить было трудно, мысли уже затянуло туманом от возбуждения и желания ему поддаться. Но это не меняло фактов.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь. Сделать меня своим.

Глаза Эша потемнели, наполнились виной. Крис отлично знал, каково это — когда тебя судят за сказанное в пылу момента. Однако тот лишь сдержанно кивнул. Крис взял лицо его в ладони, притянул для нежного поцелуя, от которого у Эша перехватило дыхание, будто они не целовались сотни раз за предыдущие дни. Будто не спасали многократно друг другу жизни. Будто не были идеальной парой.

— Я тоже этого хочу.

Эш вздрогнул, крепко зажмурил заслезившиеся глаза.

— Я обещал, что не буду.

— Мне было страшно. Я никогда этого не делал. Мне нельзя… Нельзя потерять мой пост. Мой корабль. Но Фил, он поработал над лекарствами. Они будут действовать, даже если я свяжу себя узами. Теперь я могу иметь и все это, и тебя. И я действительно имел в виду то, что сказал тогда. Это должен быть ты.

— Ты можешь заполучить кого угодно…

— Я хочу тебя. Я тебе доверяю, — Крис постарался улыбнуться, но голос сорвался, когда он добавил: — Пожалуйста.

 

 

Несколько дней спустя Фил представил официальные документы, свидетельствовавшие о законных нерушимых, узах между капитаном Кристофером Пайком и его долгосрочным партнером-омегой, Эшли Тейлором, клерком из Секции 31. Если Спок или Номер один и сочли странным, что их записали свидетелями церемонии, на которой они не присутствовали, то ничего не сказали.


End file.
